The present invention is directed to exercise equipment, and more particularly to a core strengthening device, and method for using the same.
Core strengthening and development equipment and techniques are popular with modern exercise regiments. The “core” relates to the deep and superficial muscles that stabilize, align and move the trunk of the body, especially the upper and lower abdominal muscles and muscles of the back. A well-developed core is important for a person's overall health, stability, strength and feeling of well-being. The core is also directly interconnected with, and can have a beneficial effect on, other muscle groups such as the arms, chest, legs and the gluteal muscles.
Core strengthening devices can be moved by user over a surface to leverage the core's muscles as resistance against the movement, thereby firing those muscles and developing the core. However, conventional core strengthening devices exist as a unitary device which limits movement by user, and therefore limits the range of development of the core muscles.